


Under The Sky

by Shellock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Quote, SEE THE NOTE AT THE END OF THE WORK FOR WARNINGS, brotherly pranks, it's narrative and the characters are just mentioned, outsider!Cas, ps they include spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellock/pseuds/Shellock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>’’When you miss somebody you just look up at the sky. You can at least know you are beneath that sky together.’’</em> - I saw this quote on Facebook. And though I hate quotes, I liked this one because immediately after reading it I had the idea of that fic.</p><p> </p><p>~ <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3963856">MAGYAR VERZIÓ</a> ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd and translated by [Fantazy-Mad](http://fantazy-mad.deviantart.com/)
> 
> I wrote this more than six months ago

’’When you miss somebody you just look up at the sky. You can at least know you are beneath that sky together.’’ Bloomed a pink quote on Castiel’s notebook among other sappy ones. His brothers, Gabriel and Balthazar gladly decorated his studyequipment since school started. Cas wasn’t especially bothered by this, he was always the weird new kid anyway. They moved within a few months and that meant swapping schools. At first he tried to blend in but with the years his enthusiasm faded and he put up with the fact he had no friends. His two brothers meant him the world, he could always rely on them. 

A few month after the little pink quote got on his book, at lunchtime he discovered the same ones on the bathroom walls. For a second he felt a tug at his heart-strings that he had nobody to miss. Then he realised he’s getting late, he gathered his  
stuff and ran to class. Everything went usual after that. 

One or two years later at high school fate decided that Cas met a green-eyed, freckled boy. His name was Dean Winchester and he was Cas’ first real friend. He accepted him, his quote-full notebook, his weird brothers and everything Cas was. He just like Cas moved a lot, he had no friends, only his little brother, Sam.  
They both, for the first time in their lives, wished if only they hadn’t had to move again. But they must so their ways apart a few weeks later. They just kept in touch in mails. And the little pink note showed up for the third time in Cas’ life and this time it stayed. This two sentences gave him ambition, this was the reason he woke up everyday. They gave him the encourage that nothing’s impossible, that his friend, even if he was far away from him, he could go after him. Their monthly encounterment just made this feeling more powerful.  
When Dean disappeard their connection broke for years. Castiel looked for him all along and the quote courage. Being under the same sky meant that he had the chance finding Dean. 

Castiel was not mistaken. On the first days of their senior years in college he encountered Sam and through him he found his dear old friend. Dean and Cas were like childhood friends and like they never were apart.  
The to-be-a-prank quote became his favourite. And even tho Dean thinks it’s too dribbler, everytime Cas felt like there was a barrier life put in his way, this quote always helped. This two sentence meant Dean to him and that if you wish for something hard enought you can achive anything.

A year after he reakised this is not true, you cannot achive everything, and looking up at the sky does not help the person who’s not under it anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> **~WARNINGS~**
> 
> -major character death
> 
> **~o~**


End file.
